Prologue/Picking up a signal
Runabout Dauntless is at warp speed on course for the Home Fleet and 147th Fleet after having a meeting with Starfleet Command at Starbase 621 along the Tzenkethi border. Admiral's log stardate 54789.2., we are returning from a meeting with Starfleet Command at Starbase 621 along the Tzenkethi border, we are on course for the Home Fleet and 147th Fleet. In the runabout Ripley is rubbing her neck. Man after trying to get Starfleet to have reinforcements against the Empire was a tough job, but soon I'll return to Earth and sleep in my own bed Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss who is at the pilot console. Typhuss smiles at Ripley. I could go home as well to Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Then Kira looks at one of the consoles. Typhuss I'm picking up an unknown signal Kira says as she looks at the console screen then at her husband. Typhuss walks over to the console and then looks at Kira. Where is it coming from? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at the console read out and it brings up the star system. The Zeta Reticuli system Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss, Amanda and Ellen are surprised by that. That's impossible the Aventine dropped a spatial charge and it killed everything Ellen says as she looks at her daughter and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and Amanda. Maybe its coming from a different moon says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Ellen looks at him. What other moon would be sending the signal other then Acheron? Ellen asked as she looks at Typhuss. No way in hell I'm not going back Ellen says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Ellen looks at him. Typhuss according to the last expeditions there's no sign of the aliens, we can get there and find the signal and get out before anyone or anything knows we're there Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. All right we will take a look says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen then goes back to the pilot console to set a course for the Zeta Reticuli system. I'm also sending a signal to the Home Fleet letting them know we'll be a bit late Colonel Mackenzie says as she turns to the Admiral and then turns back to the console. Typhuss nods. The runabout drops out of warp and approaches the system. In the runabout. I see the moon the signal is still coming from the fourth moon Acheron, so far not picking up any bio-signs on the surface Kira says as she looks at the console then at Typhuss. Typhuss is thinking before he speaks the console beeps as Sarah looks at the console read out. I'm picking up a hyperspace window opening IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US Sarah shouts as she turns to them. They see a Wraith Hive ship appearing from the portal. What the hell is that Ellen says as she looks at the strange ship and then at Typhuss. Typhuss then starts the engines. Typhuss what the hell are you doing? Ellen asked as she looks at him. I'm getting us the hell out of here that's a Wraith Hive ship says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Colonel Mackenzie looks at her console. The Hive ship is charging weapons they're locked onto us Sarah says as she looks at the console. Typhuss goes to red alert and raises the shields. The Hive ship fires at the runabout hitting its aft shields making them flicker. Sparks fly from the ceiling and the console. Typhuss I got a plan I checked the runabout's cargo hold and we're carrying anti-matter mines, like 49 of them we were going to give them to the Defiant class vessels in the 147th and the Home Fleet but we can use them to either cripple or destroy the Hive ship Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss as the runabout shakes hard. Sarah looks at her console. Shields are down to 9% their buckling Sarah says as she looks at the console and then at Typhuss. Do it Ellen says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She nods and inputs the commands into the console. Opening cargo bay door Ellen says as she looks at her console. The runabout drops the mines and the Wraith Hive ship explodes into a thousand pieces and a shockwave emerges from it and hits the runabout causing it to swing. In the cockpit showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as Kira is thrown from her console. We've lost main power, engines, shields, weapons, we've got to make an emergency landing Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and then turns to Sarah who's tending to Kira's injuries and then looks at Amanda and then goes back to his console. I'm taking us to Acheron says Typhuss as he flys the runabout to the moon. Ellen looks at her console. I'm transmitting a distress call to the Federation Alliance fleet Ellen says as she inputs commands into her console. Mayday, mayday this is runabout Dauntless we've been attacked by a Wraith Hive ship we were able to destroy it but the shockwave disabled main power, weapons, shields, and engines we're making an emergency landing on Acheron, this is runabout Dauntless we've taken heavy damage and are making an emergency landing on Acheron our coordinates are 347 mark 897 to any Federation allied vessel please respond Captain Ripley says as she's hanging on to the bar with one hand and working on her console with the other hand. Then they crash.